Lejana Navidad
by jaelinna
Summary: Secret Santa para "Aquarius No Kari". Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro. NO YAOI aunque si tiene aires de ello, que tengas una hermosa y feliz navidad


Navidad… tiempo de paz, amor, unión, y por sobre todo felicidad… eso era lo que publicitaban en las calles de aquel pueblo, pero Milo, por ser Griego, no celebraba Navidad, nunca armaria un árbol de pascua, nunca daría un regalo ni participaría en el santa secreto… nunca, aunque en su corazón, deseaba esa navidad.

Sentado en las escaleras de su templo, se dedico a pensr en la navidad… ¿y si la organizaba solo por este año en el santuario?... no, era imposible, el santuario ya no era como el recordaba, ya no era el lugar que brillaba en su infancia, donde los mayores Aioros y Saga estaban siempre ahí para reprocharles sus maldades, ya no estaban sus amigos para seguir al pie de la letra sus travesuras… el santuario ya no era la mismo.

El que el veía como un santo, Aioros, había resultado ser un traidor; Saga había desaparecido y pasar por el templo de Geminis era como entrar en un mundo silencioso y frio, donde el aire no existía y te daba la sensación de estar muerto en vida.

Shura, Afrodita y Death Mask ya no eran los mismos, ya no eran los jóvenes que unidos y como los amigos que eran, se la pasaban conversando y caminando… ya no… ahora cada uno estaba sumergido en su silencio, uno mas complejo y perturbador que el otro, todos callando sus culpas y condenas…

Y ya no estaban sus amigos de la infancia… Mu de Aries se había auto-exiliado a Jamir, lugar que ahora era su casa, donde reparaba las armaduras desde esa torre; Aldebarán trataba de mantener esa sonrisa para contagiar alegría, pero todos sabían que no duraría por mucho; Aioria había sido el que más había cambiado, el hermano del traidor, ahora el punto de mira de muchas críticas y comentarios sin sentido; Shaka se había encerrado en sus meditaciones y en sus pensamientos iluminados, donde nadie podía entrar o comprender, y después estaba el… su amigo de la infancia… su hermano… Camus… ya no estaba en el santuario desde hacía ya tiempo.

Aun recordaba el día en que el de acuario le conto de su misión: entrenar a dos pequeños en las frías y lejanas tierras de Siberia, allá en Rusia…muy muy lejos de la amistad y el calor de la extraña relación que habían creado: un loco y travieso Milo junto a un calmado y serio Camus.

Y la idea paso por su mente como un rayo de luz…

Fue hasta los aposentos del Patriarca, solicito la autorización correspondiente y le planteo su pedido, y para sorpresa del de Escorpión, el representante de la diosa en la tierra no se opuso… podía partir hasta Siberia a pasar unos días con su amigo Camus de Acuario.

Tomo el primer tren a esas lejanas tierras, con la fría esperanza de que su amigo lo recibiera, que el no hubiera cambiado como el resto de los que alguna vez fueron su grande y feliz familia.

Al llegar al país extranjero se dirigió a la ciudad que por nombre llevaba Siberia, de ahí, en un frio pueblo, pregunto por el santo ateniense que de seguro no viviera en ese pueblo tan habitado… y no se equivoco.

"El santo Ateniense de los Hilos" así era llamado su amigo, otros lo llamaban como el "santo frío" y los mas pequeños como "el mago de los hielos".

Camino a la dirección que los aldeanos le dieron….

-Ve hacia el sur, tras los Témpanos eternos, desde ahí, camina en dirección al sol y los hallaras… sino, ellos te encontraran a ti.

Siguió las instrucciones y camino hacia el lugar donde debería estar su amigo con sus discípulos. Camino por horas, donde el frío y la nieve eran lo único que vea a metros y metros frente a el.

Cuando llego a los témpanos eternos, se apoyo en uno solo por unos momentos a tratar de tomar un descanso, pero grande fue su sorpresa, que uno de los Grandes Témpanos de Hielo se hizo mil pedazos tras su espalda, su reacción, tras el potente sonido fue esquivar los grandes pedazos que amenazaban con caer sobre el, ocupando su técnica de la aguja escarlata, convivio en polvo los grandes montículos de hielo, pero uno de ellos, golpeo de lleno en su cabeza, ocasionando su pérdida de conocimiento.

Sintió voces a lo lejos… algo así como un murmullo…

-¿Estará Muerto?

-No creo, quizás este inconsciente

-¿y si lo dejamos mal?

-Si tiene algún chichón, aquí hay mucho hielo como para ponerle en la cabeza y listo, ahora si queda tonto, ya eso no lo podemos arreglar Hyoga.

Quiso abrir sus ojos, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que se cerraran con fuerza por el malestar.

-¿Esta bien señor?-abrió un ojo, para encontrarse con un pequeño de rubios cabellos y ojos destellantes, mientras orto, tras el, lo miraba sereno con sus rebeldes cabellos verdes.

-Si, pero me duele la cabeza

-Acompáñenos señor, nuestro Maestro vera su cabeza

-¿Es un santo dorado verdad?-Milo miro al Peliverde, que sonrió al ver la reacción del griego-¿vez? Te gane Hyoga, el también es un santo dorado?

¿También?, ¿maestro?... ¿estos mocosos eran los discípulos de Camus?

El rubio ayudo a poner de pie a Milo y este como sus cosas para seguir a los menosres que lo guiaron hasta una pequeña caballa.

-¡Maestro!, ¡Maestro!

-¿Qué sucede Hyoga?-de la casa salió Camus, con su cabello azul que Milo recordó desde la infancia, con su playera sin mangas azul, en contraste al abrigo de piel que traía puesto Milo… su amigo…-¿Milo?

-¡Camus!-no espero mas y abrazo a su amigo, para despu7es, darle un golpe en el hombro-¡hombre, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti!, ¡ni una carta has escrito condenado!, pero dime ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Cómo es vivir aquí?, ¿Qué comen?, ¿Cómo pasas el invierno?, ¿Cómo diablos haces pa…

-¿Qué haces aquí Milo?-simple, directo, y certero, y con eso cayo a Milo… tenia que decir la verdad

-Te vine a ver, que mas seria

-Dime la verdad…

-¿Maestro?, sin querer con Isaac golpeamos al señor…¿Milo?

Camus vio la frente de su amigo, y encontró la pequeña herida sobre su ceja, por el hielo que le había caído encima. Con una sola mirada los jóvenes entraron a casa, mientras el francés invitaba a su compañero a pasar y tomar asiento, mientras el traía un improvisado pero necesario botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Ahora dime que haces acá

-Bueno…-como decirle que venia a pasar la navidad acá, que por una vez en su vida, quería sentirse feliz, olvidar los problemas del santuario… solo eso…-oye… ¿sabes en que fecha estamos Cierto?

-20 de Diciembre, gira la cabeza-Milo giro hacia su lado izquierdo el rostro y lo vio… una caja con bolitas de colores, quizás no le costara tanto…

-Vengo a pasar la navidad contigo…-Camus detuvo el movimiento de su mano y lo miro directamente… mientras los jóvenes escuchaban a escondidas la conversación

-¿Por qué aca?

-Porque Mu no esta, Alde es aburrido, Saga desapareció, Mascara es tetrico, Aioria ya no quiere nada de nadie, Virgo es muy altanero, El maestro dokho esta en los viejos 5 picos, Aioros y Shura… y Afro es muy raro y…

-Y yo estoy a Kilómetros de distancia..

-y aun así, se que tú la celebraras…¿o acaso no lo harás?-apunto a la caja con los adornos como notale evidencia de que se celebraría

-Milo…

-¡Si la celebraremos con todo y árbol!-gritaba emosionado el pequeño ribio

-¡y cocinaremos algo rico!-el Peliverde, tambien se sumaba a la celebración.

El francés casi mato con la mirada a sus discípulos, pero el griego esperaba la respuesta

-¿y Camus…la celebraras?

El mago de los hielos se puso de pie a dejar el botiquín en un mueble y se cruzo de brazos… pensando en la presente situación.

-Te quedaras solo hasta el 25 en la noche, 26 te largas de regreso al santuario…

Y ese fue el si que Milo esperaba.

Los días siguientes, Milo acompaño a los entrenamientos a los pequeños, asombrándose de los buenos y disciplinados que eran con el francés, mientras en las tardes, se la pasaba asiendo adornos para el pino, que cortaron el mismo día que el griego había llegado.

Para la noche buena, Milo había comprado un pavo en el pueblo, y Camus lo cocino, mientras los pequeños y el griego decoraban el árbol…

Para la hora de la cena, todos comieron tranquilos, Milo contando anécdotas de su infancia, Hyoga emocionado al descubrir la parte traviesa de su maestro e Isaac a la espera de algún detalle sabroso, mientras Camus comía en silencio pero algo feliz de esta extraña navidad.

-…Y ese día, por culpa de Camus, todos pescamos un refriado, que nadie olvido en el santuario

-¿y qué paso después?, ¿Qué hicieron los mayores?

-Aparte de castigarnos y prohibiera a Camus jugar en al alberca del patriarca, pues nada mas…

Sonrisas y alegría había en la mesa… y llego el momento.

-oye Hyoga, me acompañas

-Sip – los dos niños se pusieron de pie, para después, regresar con dos cajas-este es para usted maestro y este para usted señor Milo.

Para sorpresa de los mayores, los niños traían regalos, figuras de cristal, el de Camus, una mujer con una vasija, aludiéndolo a su signo, y el de Milo, un intento de escorpión.

-Lo sentimos señor Milo, pero no nos quedo como un verdadero escorpión…

Milo vio la figura de Cristal y refuto su idea de pasar una navidad con ellos

-Hyoga, Isaac, les dije que el verdadero sentido de la navidad…

-No son los obsequios-los niños terminaron la frase de su maestro-lo sabemos, pero queríamos darle algo.

-déjalos Camus, además, a mi me gusto mucho el mío, es mas… les tengo un regalo a cada uno-se puso de pie y fue hasta su mochila, en ella rebusco dos objetos y las trajo, mientras Camus seguía al griego sorprendido por lo que traía.

En sus manos, dos mantas las cuales reconocía como las que usaban en invierno en el santuario, mantas viejas ya, pero hechas con cariño por los mayores, ya hora, ocultarían el frio de esas tierras.

-Estas mantas son mágicas, si se las ponen y dicen "al diablo el frio" este se va a los pocos minutos-Los jóvenes se miraron incrédulos entre ellos, pero Milo leyó sus pensamientos técnicamente-se que Camus les ha dicho que no existen las palabras mágicas ni nada por el estilo, pero el también lo hizo cuando niño y le funciono.

Los jóvenes fueron emocionados a sus habitaciones a colocar las mantas, dejando solos a los santos dorados.

-No has olvidado nada Milo

-Son los únicos recuerdos de felicidad que tengo, no los podría dejar

-Me sorprende que te hubieran autorizado a salir

-Mu, Saga, el maestro Dhoko… uno más o uno menos que no esta no significa nada ya..

-Milo...

-Feliz noche buena y prospera Navidad amigo mío…-alzo su copa y la poso frente al francés, en símbolo de un brindis.

Los niños llegaron, tomaron sus copas y acompañaron al griego en alzarlas, Camus solo los vio y correspondió el gesto…

-Feliz Navidad…

Milo se grabo en la mente el hecho, no sabía porque, pero le daba la sensación que ese sería su ultimo momento de felicidad… y lo grabo a fuego, forjado con las sonrisas de los más pequeños, con el gusto de la comida y la imagen de ese árbol de navidad…

Años después, Milo recordaría en la tumba de su amigo, un 24 de Diciembre el valor de un recuerdo feliz…

-Feliz Navidad Camus


End file.
